danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyosuke Munakata/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Munakata DR3.png|Kyosuke's design. Kyosuke Munakata official design.png|Kyosuke's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Munakata's profile.png|Kyosuke's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta Kyosuke Munakata beta 001.png|Kyosuke's beta design. Kyosuke Munakata beta 002.png|Kyosuke's beta design. (2) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 01 Class 74th old picture.jpg|Kyosuke, Chisa Yukizome, and Juzo Sakakura in an old picture when they attended Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 02 Munakata contacts Yukizome while looking at a file about Reserve Course.png|Kyosuke contacting Chisa while looking at a file about the Reserve Course. Episode 08 Munakata and Sakakura.jpg|Kyosuke reinforced Juzo in The Parade. Episode 09 Munakata reading files.JPG|Kyosuke watching Juzo leaving the room after he declared that he will apprehend Junko Enoshima. Episode 11 Munakata on the phone.JPG|Kyosuke informed that the school overseas expansion has been cancelled. Munakata asking Yukizome.JPG|Kyosuke asking Chisa about Junko's involvement. Munakata and Yukizome in theater.jpg|Kyosuke's ideals of eliminating all despair planted by Chisa. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Munakata's introduction.jpg|Kyosuke's introduction. Opening Munakata with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Kyosuke in the opening. DR3 Side Future Munakata Intro.jpg|Kyosuke in the opening. (2) Kyosuke Munakata Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Kyosuke in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Pekoyama vs Munakata.jpeg|Kyosuke protecting Kazuo Tengan from Peko's attack. Munakata fighting Pekoyama.png|Kyosuke fighting Peko Pekoyama. Munakata, Sakakura, and Izayoi.jpeg|Kyosuke, Juzo Sakakura, and Sonosuke Izayoi prepare to fight the Remnants of Despair. Munakata and Tengan in meeting room.png|Kyosuke suspends Makoto Naegi's trial. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Munakata's sword.jpg|Kyosuke fighting Great Gozu with his sword. Episode 03 Munakata threatens Naegi.png|Kyosuke determined to kill Makoto. Episode 04 Munakata disarmed.png|Kyosuke disarmed by Kazuo's chuusen. Tengan stops Munakata mid-swing.png|Kazuo stops Kyosuke mid-swing. Munakata injures Tengan.png|Kyosuke splits Kazuo's hand in half with his sword. Episode 05 One-Eyed Munakata.png|Kyosuke after losing his eye in his duel with Kazuo. Munakata's determination.png|Kyosuke after taking Seiko Kimura's medicine and tending his wounds. Episode 06 Munakata visiting Yukizome's body.jpg|Kyosuke visits Chisa for the last time. Episode 08 Munakata vs.jpg|Kyosuke finds Makoto and Aoi Asahina, determined to slay the both of them. Munakata's new sword.jpg|Kyosuke prepares to fight Miaya Gekkogahara. Episode 09 Gekkougahara vs Munakata.jpg|Kyosuke fighting Miaya Gekkogahara. Munakata's regret.jpg|Kyosuke blames Despairs for making him kill Juzo. Episode 10 Munakata's chuusen.png|Kyosuke using Kazuo's chuusen. Munakata stops himself from killing Naegi.png|Kyosuke stops himself from killing Makoto because his NG code won't let him open the only door he needs to escape. Munakata crying.png|Kyosuke crying from learning that Chisa was already tainted with despair since. Episode 11 Munakata's late arrival.JPG|Kyosuke discovers Juzo's body in the breaker room. Munakata regretful.jpg|Kyosuke regrets not arriving earlier to save Juzo. Episode 12 Survivor Escape.JPG|Kyosuke, Hina, and Makoto trying to escape the faculty. Munakata holding brainwashed troops.png|Kyosuke in his fighting stance after regaining his sword. Munakata battle.png|Armed with two swords, Kyosuke prepares to fight an army of brainwashed Future Foundation troops. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Munakata with his imposter.png|Kyosuke surprised to see the Ultimate Imposter. Naegi and Munakata.JPG|Kyosuke asks Makoto if he was in a position to worry about others. Munakata speaking.JPG|Kyosuke asks Makoto about his agenda. Munakata final.JPG|Kyosuke walks away whilst thinking of his own burden. Munakata's burden.png|Kyosuke images his own burden of his deceased friends. |-| Official Art= Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Kyosuke's Danganronpa 3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Christmasdinner.jpg|Official art from the December issue of Otomedia Magazine. Munakata, Yukizome, and Sakakura in high school.jpg|Official Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Key Visual. DR3 OA.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Imgpsh fullsize.jpg|Official Art. Dead or Lie CD and DVD cover.jpg|Kyosuke on the DEAD OR LIE anime edition cover. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa on the Box 2 cover of the Blu-ray. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa on Future Arc's volume 2 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Kyosuke and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing Sakakura, Munakata, and Yukizome.jpg|Official art of Kyosuke, Chisa and Juzo from Lerche's Twitter page.Class 74th drawing Naegi Munakata lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Kyosuke and Makoto from Lerche's Twitter page.Chibi Kyosuke and Makoto Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata Clearfile from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event.jpg|Clear file of Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura and a monkuma from the DR3 Shibuya Marui Event |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Munakata's Future Profile.png|Kyosuke's profile for ''Future Arc on the Danganronpa 3 site. Munakata's Despair Profile.png|Kyosuke's profile for Despair Arc on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Kyosuke Munakata Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Кёсукэ Мунаката